A Jewel, Snowflake, Cat, and Dragon (Times Two)
by GarnetRose7673
Summary: After running into each other on their own, the girls and their brothers meet again one day, but as a group this time. What sort of shenanigans can possibly happen?
1. Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: Well... This marks the beginning of a new story. At first, I didn't plan to write this, but I decided to go ahead and do so. If you haven't read 'Jewels', 'Snowflakes', 'Black Cats', or 'Fiery Dragons', I suggest you do, as it provides a background on how the girls met their brothers in the first place, and I will be making references to those stories. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting<em>

It was a beautiful morning in Vale; people were out walking, spending time with friends, basically doing whatever they wanted. It was a Saturday morning, and of course, that was a sigh of relief from students at an academy known as Beacon. Cutting to the academy itself, in a certain dorm, there were four girls of red, white, black, and yellow, who were all still sleeping in their beds. A little bit later, red wakes up, giving off a cute yawn while rubbing her eyes, which were a silver color. After fixing her hair, which was black with tips that were naturally dyed red, she got up off of her bed. Not too long after her, the other three girls woke up.

"Morning, everyone! I trust we all had a good sleep?" The girl asked.

"Yep, sure did, sis! Man, I'm so glad it's the weekend!" A girl with golden-blonde hair said, whose eyes were a lilac color.

"I agree. It's practically a life savior from classes." Another one said. Her hair was as white as snow, and her eyes were an ice-blue.

"I just wish they were slightly longer. But hey, might as well take what you can get." The last of the four said. Her hair was as black as night, with a bow resting on top of it, and her eyes were amber in color.

They all changed into their regular clothing; red had a red cloak around her main clothing, which was a black dress with red trimmings, along with a belt of bullets around the waist, a silver rose emblem off to the side, and she wore black stockings, along with black combat boots with red laces and soles. White wore a dress that was a pale blue color, along with a bolero jacket that was also pale blue, but red on the inside, and on the back was an emblem that resembled a snowflake. She wore high heeled boots that made her look the same height as her red-haired friend. She had her hair tied off into a side ponytail. Black wore a white, sleeveless undershirt with a black buttoned vest over it, and stockings that started out black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her low-heeled boots. Around her arms were black ribbons, and on her left arm was a black detached sleeve with a silver brand. Yellow wore a yellow shirt with a black symbol on the front, along with a brown vest. Around her neck was an orange scarf. She also wore black short shorts with a belt above it that resembled a pleated skirt on the back, and under that pleated skirt was an asymmetrical white skirt. She had on leather platform boots, along with uneven orange socks, and a gray bandanna wrapped around her left knee.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" The red-haired girl said.

"I don't know, Ruby. Maybe we can go down to the city and walk around?" The white-haired girl said to the red-head, who was known as Ruby.

"Good idea, Weiss. Maybe while out there, we can look at some different shops." The black-haired girl said to her friend, who was known as Weiss.

"Speaking of shops, Blake, didn't you actually want to go to the bookstore today?" The golden-haired girl said to her black-haired friend, who was known as Blake.

"Yang, didn't we also need to pick up some ammo? I'm sure Weiss is also in need of some dust." Ruby said to her sister, known as Yang.

"Well, sounds like we all need to get something. Why don't we go ahead and get on a ship to the city? The sooner, the better." Weiss said, and they nodded.

* * *

><p>They walked out of their dorm, went down to the air docks, and got on an airship headed towards the city. They walked around, enjoying the scenery. They first stopped by the dust shop since it was the closest, and Weiss got the dust she needed for her weapon. They next stopped by the weapons shop, and Ruby and Yang got the ammo they needed for their weapons. They then went to the bookstore, where Blake bought a few books to last her until she needed to go get some more.<p>

"Today is such a nice day. Oh, I know! Why don't we all go to the park and relax for a little while? We have enough time!" Ruby said, and the others nodded in agreement.

They soon arrived at the park, and were walking along the pathway until they saw 4 other people off in the distance. As they got into view, Ruby soon recognized one of them, dropped her bags, and dashed over to the person, giving them a big hug. "Garnet!" She said as she hugged the person, who was now known as Garnet. He was a 14 year-old boy, and his hair was black with teased spikes that were naturally dyed red, and he also had silver eyes. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt with his cloak pinned to the shoulders, black cargo shorts with red straps on the side, his belt with a silver version of his symbol and bullets of Crescent Rose around his waist, tilting down on his right side. He also had a black bracelet with CR bullets on his left wrist. He didn't expect a hug like that from her, so he fell onto his back, but managed to return the hug.

"Garnet, who is this?" One of his friends asked, and Ruby looked up to see who it was. Her eyes widened as she saw a person with white hair and ice-blue eyes. _'He looks just like Weiss!'_ She thought to herself. However, before either she or Garnet could answer, the others came running, and they and the others diverted their attention to the girls.

"Eis?" Weiss said to the white-haired boy.

"Noire?" Blake said to the black-haired boy.

"Yin!" Yang exclaimed, hugging the golden-blonde-haired boy.

"You guys know these girls?" Garnet asked as he and Ruby got up.

"Well… I only know Weiss." The boy with white hair, known as Eis, said, gesturing to her.

"I only know Blake." Noire said.

"Same here with only knowing Yang." Yin said as he returned the hug.

Ruby examined Noire and Yin, noticing on how much they looked like Blake and Yang, respectively.

"Ruby, do you mind explaining who that boy next to you is? He looks an awful lot like you." Weiss asked.

"Oh, right! Weiss, Blake, Yang, I'd like you to meet Garnet. He's my brother!" She said, and they flinched a bit in surprise. Ruby never mentioned having a brother! But now that they thought about it, they really never did ask.

Garnet shook hands with Weiss and Blake, but was met with a hug from Yang, who exclaimed in excitement, "Now I have my two baby brothers back again!"

"Oh, that's right! Yin's your brother! I remember when the four of us would hang out with each other all the time!" Ruby said in reply, smiling cheerfully.

"Yep. It's good to see my other younger sibling again." Yin said with a soft chuckle as he patted Ruby's back a bit.

"Now all four of us are back together! This is great!" Garnet exclaimed in excitement, a huge smile on his face. He then turned to Eis and Noire. "Alright you two, so who are these two ladies?"

Eis smiled and spoke, "Well, Weiss is my older sister. She actually didn't know I existed until we saw each other one day."

"Really? Is that true, Weiss?" Yang asked, looking at her white-haired friend who nodded. "Yes. I had no clue about his existence until then." She said. Then everyone looked over at Blake and Noire.

"Noire and I are brother and sister." Blake said, and Ruby had a bit of a confused look on her face. "But Blake, he looks like a human, and you're a Faunus!" She exclaimed.

"Noire, show them." Blake said, and he nodded. He moved his hands up to his hair and reached into it, pulling out two pins. In response, a pair of black cat ears popped up. "This should answer your doubts, Ruby." He spoke, and the girl nodded in reply. She then looked at Garnet.

"Hey… Garnet… Can we… you know… Hang out with each other for the day? I wanna go back to 'that' place…" Ruby asked her brother, and he nodded.

"Sure, we can do that. I've been wanting to hang out with my sister for a while anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Well, that's chapter 1! If you liked it, then followfav this so you get notifications about the other chapters! Also, if you have any suggestions/noticed any errors I might have possibly made, then please include them in your review! Thanks! **


	2. Hanging Out

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I'll try to focus on the 8 of them as much as I can, but maybe once every 2-3 chapters I'll focus on a specific sibling pairing. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: Hanging Out<em>

"Ruby and I are gonna go somewhere. We'll see you guys later!" Garnet said as he and his sister began to walk away from the group.

"Alright! Have fun, you two!" Yang exclaimed as she watched her two siblings walk. She then turned to the others and said, "Well, what do you guys wanna do? We can just hang out here and talk! Get to know each other a bit more, and all that."

"Sure, that sounds pretty reasonable. I also brought some food out here, so we can have a little picnic." Eis said, holding a basket.

"I agree. Shall we find a nice spot?" Weiss said, and they all nodded.

* * *

><p>Cutting back to Ruby and Garnet, they reached the woods and began to walk through it. A little bit later, rose petals begin fly around them, and they soon stumble upon their destination, known as Rose Paradise. Walking over to the tree, they put their stuff down and sat down as well, and were watching the rose petals fly through the wind. Since they were the only ones who could actually find the place, that means they would remain undisturbed.<p>

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing this place. It's so beautiful…" Ruby said as she looked at the many roses that filled the area.

"Same here. I actually use this as a place I can simply relax in and not worry about getting interrupted by the others." Garnet said in agreement, and then remembered something. "Sis, close your eyes for a second." He said, and Ruby complied, wondering what he was about to do. He reached into his bag and pulled out a rose hair ornament. He then began to place it into his sister's hair, while making sure it stayed in place and that it looked good. Satisfied with the result, he smiled and said, "You can open your eyes now."

Ruby opened her eyes and felt the ornament in her hair. "What is it?" She asked Garnet, and he pulled out a mirror for her to look in. She saw the ornament and smiled. "Do you like it?" He asked her, and she nodded in reply. "It looks beautiful! Thanks!" She said, and hugged her brother. He returned the hug.

* * *

><p>Back in the park, the Schnees, Belladonnas, and Xiao Longs were all sitting on a nice white cloth in front of a pond, a basket of food right next to them. They were all chatting with each other about their daily lives, what they did and all that, and enjoyed the scenery around them.<p>

"So, do you guys go to an academy? Ruby, Blake, Yang, and I go to Beacon." Weiss said.

"Unfortunately, we really don't go to an academy. Even though we found a place to settle in, we just never had the thought of joining one." Eis explained.

"Well then, why don't you guys come on and join Beacon? I'm sure the headmaster wouldn't mind taking you guys in." Yang offered.

"That choice is gonna have to be made by Garnet. He's the leader of our group." Yin replied.

"I see. Do you think he'll say 'yes'?" Blake asked, and Eis nodded and replied, "If it means being able to spend a lot more time with his sister, then he'll most likely want to join. Isn't that what you ladies also want?"

"You have a good point. Honestly, I want to spend time with Yin as much as I can. There's so much we can do together!" Yang exclaimed, putting an arm around her younger brother.

"Like what, make horrible puns?" Blake said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm honestly scared of what you two can come up with…" Weiss said as she shivered at the thought of the two blondes' puns.

"Come on, it's a habit! We can't help it!" Yin said as he laughed.

"I'm going to go get my violin real quick. Would you like to accompany me, Weiss?" Eis said as he got up.

"Why, of course. I'd definitely like to accompany you, dear brother." Weiss said as she also got up and began walking away from the group with her brother.

"It'll be a while before they come back. What do you guys wanna do in the mean time?" Blake said.

Noire got an evil idea in his head and asked, "Blake… Are you afraid of water?"

Blake's eyes widened, but she replied, "N-no! I mean… Why would I be afraid of water?"

Noire looked at Yin and Yang, who got the idea and simply smiled. Before she knew it, Blake was suddenly picked up by her friends, and she started struggling. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Blakey! We just gotta see what happens when we do THIS!" Yang said, and, with help from Yin and Noire, threw her into the pond. The moment Blake touched that water, she freaked out and tried to quickly get back onto land. Upon seeing this sight, Noire and the Xiao Longs started laughing so hard. However, after a little while, Noire started to feel bad about doing that to his sister. When she got back onto the land, he handed her a towel. "I'm sorry about that." He said with a smile.

Blake took the towel and started to dry herself off. "It's alright. I knew you were just playing around. But please don't ever do that to me again." She said with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't." Noire replied.

Yin and Yang were just standing there, trying to calm down from laughing after seeing the little 'display' made by Blake. Suddenly, for no particular reason whatsoever, Yin poked his sister in the side, making her flinch and give a small yelp. This made him grin, and he looked over to Blake and Noire, who saw what he just did, and they got the idea.

"U-uh… W-what is it, guys?" Yang said nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing, sis! Nothing at all!" Yin said, but Yang still had a bad feeling…

* * *

><p>Back in Rose Paradise, Ruby and Garnet were playing a little game. Well, more like Ruby was chasing Garnet because he stole her cloak.<p>

"Come on, gimme back my cloak! I need that!" She exclaimed as she chased her brother around the field, then stopped because she needed a little break.

"You'll get it back if you can catch me, sis! You can do it, come on!" Garnet said, teasing his sister.

Getting tired of this, Ruby leaped at her brother and tackled him to the ground. She then took her cloak and put it back on her. She saw her brother grinning and asked him, "What's so funny? I got my cloak back!"

He said nothing at first, but then suddenly poked his sister in the side, causing her to make a small 'eep' sound and flinch. This made him grin even more. Suddenly, Ruby bursted into a high-pitched laughter, and she was thrashing on the ground. She was getting 'tickled-attacked' by her brother!

"N-no! Stop! Please!" She begged as she laughed and squirmed, trying to escape.

"Hmm, let me think about it… Nope!" Garnet replied in a teasing voice. He then increased the pace, making Ruby laugh even louder.

"C-come on! I can't breathe! Stop!" She begged once again. Noticing her laughter getting quieter, Garnet stopped.

"Finally… Thanks…" Ruby said as she breathed heavily. She tried to get up, but her energy was drained from running and laughing so much. Suddenly, without thinking about it, Garnet picked her up bridal-style, causing the two of them to blush, and he brought her over to the tree and put her down, then sat down as well.

"T-thanks…" Ruby said, her blush still visible.

"N-no problem…" Garnet replied, his blush still visible as well.

When their blushes went away, Ruby scooted closer to her brother, leaned on him, and closed her eyes, falling asleep a little while later. Garnet simply smiled, put an arm around her, and whispered, "Sleep tight, sis…"

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Poor Blake! I can't believe her own brother would do that to her! Oh well, what can she do? Anyway, that's chapter 2! The next one can either be expected tonight or tomorrow, depending on how much time I have. <strong>


	3. White Ice

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I'v been busy, and it's been tough trying to come up with some good ideas. Anyway, here is chapter 3! As you can tell, this chapter will focus on Weiss and Eis. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: White Ice<em>

Weiss and Eis were walking through the streets on their way to the music store to pick up Eis's violin, so that the others and themselves could enjoy having something to listen to. It was quite a good distance away, so it would be a little while before they reached it. They walked and talked, still catching up with each other on what they did throughout their lives before meeting each other.

"I was heading towards the main building, followed by my servant who was carrying my dust vials. Just as we pass by, Ruby knocks over some of it, and I get mad, of course. However, without thinking, I was shaking a bottle of dust, which was loose, while scolding her, causing that dolt to sneeze…" Weiss was saying, talking about her first time meeting Ruby.

Eis chuckled, "Reminds me of the first time I met Garnet. It was a dust shop, and I was carrying some vials of dust for Myrtenaster. I round the corner and I happen to walk right into him, stumbling back and dropping some of the vials, a couple breaking. Poor guy, he was apologizing so much, but I told him it was alright since it was an accident. Also, he may not look like it, but Garnet's actually shy. It isn't too bad, but he's shy."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Is he, now? He sure didn't seem like it. But then again, I suppose it was because my friends and I looked like you guys that he didn't seem all that shy. In fact, I think he's a bit cute."

"Oh my, does my sister have a crush? Because that is what it sounds like to me!" Eis jokingly said. This made Weiss blush a little, but she quickly denied it, "N-no! I do not. W-why would I have a c-crush on Ruby's brother? I can't believe you would think that, Eis. What is wrong with you? Besides, what would Father think?"

Eis just chuckled, "It was a joke, my dear sister. Besides, he's only 14. I don't think the boy would quite understand anything about having a crush or dating or any of that. He's quite the innocent one."

"He's a year younger than Ruby..." Weiss said, a bit surprised. Eis nodded his head, "Yep. Noire, Yin, and I are sixteen. It's funny how we look like twins, despite the difference in age by a year."

"I see…" Weiss replied, even more surprised. She was expecting them all to be the same age as them because of how similar they looked, but the fact that they were a year younger surprised her a bit. Overall, she really didn't mind that she had a younger brother. She continued walking, but was looking a bit unusual, and Eis noticed.

"Weiss? Are you alright? You don't look so good." He asked, concerned.

"I'm just fine… Nothing's wrong with…. Me…." She replied, but then felt shaky a bit, and could barely stand. She collapsed onto her knees and coughed a lot, in which Eis immediately got worried.

"Weiss!" He exclaimed as he bent down and caught her just as she started to fall back. He noticed her face was really red, and felt her forehead. "You're burning up… Come on, let's head to the apartment for now, it's not too far." He said, then picked her up and began walking to the apartment.

"I… I don't feel so good..." Weiss said, and Eis quickened his pace. Soon enough, they arrived at the apartment. Eis opened the door and gently put Weiss on the couch. He then went to the kitchen to make an ice-pack for her, which didn't take too long, and he returned and put it on her head. He then pulled out a blanket and covered his sister with it. He pulled out his scroll and called Noire, "Noire, Weiss and I won't be back at the park anytime soon…. She's got a fever, so we're at the apartment so she can rest…. I can take care of her, so don't worry about coming by to help…. Alright, see you later." He then hung up and put his scroll on the counter.

"Thanks, Eis…" Weiss weakly said, and Eis quickly hushed her. "Don't speak, Weiss, except when you need something. Just get some rest, okay?" He said as he smiled and sat down on the chair next to her.

"It's okay… I can talk… Can't really move, though." She replied with a small laugh as she rested on the couch. She then continued, "Eis… Why do you think Father did not want us to find out about each other…?"

Eis sighed and shrugged, "I'm not really sure…. I ask myself the same question everyday…. My guess is that we would grow too attached to each other, and when it came to the point of either of us having to leave, we would greatly protest against the idea. Maybe it was his way of protecting us from having to deal with the pain of watching one of us leave... Maybe it was a way of helping himself from having to deal with the stress of trying to comfort us afterwards… There are so many possibilities at hand that it's almost impossible to go to a single conclusion…"

Weiss listened as he spoke, and she began to think about it. She still couldn't believe that her father separated the two of them as kids, but as she thought about it, Eis was making some sense. It would be definitely hard for him or her to watch as one of them is sent off on their own, and the fact that they would both greatly protest against it was also present. The possibility of their Father not wanting to have to deal with the stress of comforting one of them was also a good one. Or, maybe he just wanted to have to handle the stress of saying 'good bye' to one of them on his own. So many possibilities, and an unreachable conclusion.

"However…." Eis spoke again, and Weiss once again listened, "Whatever the reason, all that matters now is the fact that I can see my sister whenever I want to, and not have any intervening from Father."

She smiled as he finished, and replied, "Yes, that is true… I can see my brother whenever I want to…" As soon as she finished speaking, she yawned, and her eyes started to feel heavy. Within seconds, Weiss was sound asleep on the couch, and Eis watched over her, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Well, that's chapter 3! Again, sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try to update more frequently from now on, as long as I'm not too busy. Also, I was actually going to go in order of the team members, but I already had this one planned out in my mind. Next sibling pairing I'll focus on might be Ruby and Garnet. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this!<strong>


End file.
